


Imprudence

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: While tending to Fanged Geraniums in the greenhouse, Padma teaches Dean the importance of being prudent...and imprudent.
Relationships: Padma Patil/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Imprudence

**Author's Note:**

> A year and a half later and this remains one of my favorite things I've ever written. 💜

"When you said you needed help with Herbology, this isn't  _ exactly _ what I'd anticipated, Thomas," Padma told Dean, carefully evading the teeth of a large Fanged Geranium. 

The pair stood in Greenhouse Four, sweating a little as they attempted to de-fang the toothy, crimson flower. Padma's dark hair was coming loose from her braid, and Dean's face was covered in a fine layer of perspiration. 

Dean smiled sheepishly at her, wiping his brow with his sleeve. "Sorry. Thanks for doing this, though." 

"Careful!" Padma admonished, but her warning came too late—the geranium had struck while Dean was distracted, leaving a deep gash on his thumb. "You can't take your eyes off it, even for a second!" 

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine," he said hastily.

Padma held out her hand but kept her eyes fixed on the Fanged Geranium. "Let me see."

"We should really—" 

"Dean." Her use of his first name startled him enough that he complied, placing his hand in hers. He shivered slightly as their skin made contact. 

She walked to a different part of the greenhouse, still gently holding his hand. After a quick scan, she pulled out her wand and healed it. "You should be alright, but if anything looks amiss, go straight to Madam Pomfrey, do you hear?"

"I may be completely inept at Herbology, but I think I can manage that, at least," Dean joked, giving her a thumbs-up to make sure his healed finger was in working order. 

Padma giggled, and he raised an eyebrow, having never heard the reserved Ravenclaw giggle before. "You're not inept," she said, shaking her head. "You just need to show a little more...prudence." 

"Right." Dean gazed at her for a moment. On impulse, he reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't pull away. In fact, he thought he saw her tremble, just as he had when she had touched him. Emboldened, he asked, "Is that something you could help me with? Being more prudent?" 

"I suppose so," she replied, her face and tone neutral. "It might take a bit of time, though."

Dean couldn't get a read on what she was thinking. He hoped that she didn't feel obligated to assist him. "Are you sure you want to spend your free time with a hopeless Gryffindor like me?"

"Maybe I have a thing for hopeless Gryffindors," she said with a shy smile. 

Dean grinned back, his spirits soaring. "And maybe I have a thing for smart, beautiful Ravenclaws." 

Padma's eyes widened. "You think I'm beautiful?" 

"I've thought so ever since last year," Dean answered honestly. 

Padma's smile was truly blinding. "I see," she said softly. She took a step towards him, an expectant look on her face. 

Dean hesitated, then swiftly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. A moment later, he felt her fingers timidly weaving through his hair, pulling him even closer. He smiled. Anyone walking by the greenhouse would be able to see them through the large windows, but he didn't care. Perhaps he was being imprudent, he mused, but sometimes imprudence was all right. 


End file.
